


An Angel and a Demon walk into a Bar

by moonshine_sunshine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Slow Burn, beezlebub is a denying idiot, crowleys a dick to gabe but he deserves it tbh, hints of - Freeform, non binary beezlebub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_sunshine/pseuds/moonshine_sunshine
Summary: With the the war between demons and angels gone, and the restlessness of Heaven and Hell to worry about, two bureaucrats come together to figure the situation out. However, what starts off as political meetings, soon become much more, and both sides worry about the hypocrisy and blasphemy of it all, but refuse to give up, even if they do still find each other insufferable at times.





	1. Chapter 1

in·ef·fa·ble  
/inˈefəb(ə)l/  
Learn to pronounce  
adjective  
adjective: ineffable  
too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.  
"the ineffable natural beauty of the Everglades"  
synonyms: inexpressible, indescribable, beyond words, beyond description, beggaring description; More  
not to be uttered.  
"the ineffable Hebrew name that gentiles write as Jehovah"

There are three definitions to the word ‘ineffable’. The first, was reserved for things too powerful or indescribably to be put into words, which in itself was hypocritical of the man who created the word ineffable, because in doing so, they did in fact put it into words;because saying something is ‘ineffable’, is by default a description, is it not? The second definition was much simpler and less complicated to dig apart in its hypocrisy; and that was because it simply meant something that should not be uttered. Now the third, definition is not present in most, if not all dictionaries and thesauruses of today, unless of course one was to look up the word ‘ineffable’ in the urban dictionary, in which case they would find that it clearly says :  
\- She who cannot be effed  
“Dude she's way out of your league, totally ineffable.”

All three definitions would prove to be an accurate description of Archangel Gabriel’s relationship with one Prince Beezlebub, though the third was perhaps the most accurate. It wasn’t that he literally wanted to fuck the demonic ruler of Hell, no no no, he was a celestial being and not as easily tempted into such carnal pleasures. However, he did find it extremely hard to so much as get them to acknowledge his small attempts at affection. The times he’d let his fingers brush against theirs, his soft smiles and words of affection or endearment, his many gifts, had all gone ignored.

Their relationship, or confusing lack of one, had started some time after the Apocalypse That Wasn’t. Gabriel and Beezlebub had spent countless hours in meetings together,discussing what was to come. With no war, there was nothing else for them to do, save for wreaking havoc on Hell’s part, and granting miracles, on Heavens half. But that had all seemed so unimaginably boring.   
“There’s a bit of a demon in you after all,” the Lord of the Flies had said, a hint of a giggle in their voice as they lounged lazily in their throne. Gabriel had stopped his pacing about, and looked at the Prince with both confusion and a hint of disgust. 

“I can assure you there is nothing about me that could ever be compared to your kind.”

“Oh?” They said, shifting in their throne to now sit upright. “You wanted this war to go on just as much as I did. To see who really was the strongest of the lot. You,” Beezlebub stressed, a slight buzz to the end of their words as they now stood up, taking long strides towards Gabriel.” didn’t care who would live or die. You wanted the world to burn, all to prove a rather selfish point.” Beezlebub was mere centimeters from Gabriel now, a smug grin on their face. With two particularly grimy hands, the prince grabbed onto the ends of Gabriel’s silver scarf, and used it to pull themselves upwards to get closer to the tall angel as they stood on the tips of their toes. 

“It’s heresy, what you’re saying,” Gabriel said, the ever slightest hitch in his voice as he swallowed thickly. The demon was far too close for comfort, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to push them away. The true heresy was that deep down, Gabriel found the smug grin on the demon’s face, dare he say, enjoyable to look at.

Beezlebub found themself staring up at the archangel, transfixed by those beautiful- no, hideous,what were they thinking?- lavender eyes. Gabriel simply stared back, not a word spoken between them, and not a breath taken. After all, they were immortals, and had no need to breath air, however it was painfully obvious now that the two weren’t breathing, as there was absolute silence between them. Beezlebub’s smile fell as the two were transfixed in each other’s gaze. They could have stayed like that all day, for all of eternity if given the chance. However they weren’t, and the spell (or curse, as Beezlebub felt was a more accurate choice of wording) was quickly broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

The two quickly snapped their heads to the noise, and upon seeing a rather tatterly dressed demon with hair sticking up in the shape of bunny ears, and a clipboard firmly grasped in his hands, Beezlebub, prince of flies and lord and ruler of the Underworld, slowly let go of Gabriel’s scarf and dropped back down to their original height, for the first time in perhaps ever, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

That’s when Gabriel knew he’d fallen, for the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one were Gabriel ditches a Heavenly meeting to rant to his new demonic friend.

“Given the recent increase in population this century, and no longer an apocalypse to take care of the issue of humans, our angels stationed on Earth are having issues compensating for such a large amount of people. Numbers are slowly dwindling after that excellent work Ramiel did with the millenials, but it’s not fast enough. We might need to begin considering training more angels to be placed on Earth. Gabriel, your thoughts?” 

There was an expectant silence that fell over the room as the group of six or so angels, all gathered around a long polished wooden table, looked on expectantly. Gabriel took no notice, and was staring longingly at his angelic phone. There where few things he liked about modern humans, but the creation of the phone had been a brilliant idea, and an effective way for him to easily get ahold of anyone he needed to. Which is why he was now staring at it, waiting for it to buzz with a message from Beezlebub. 

“Gabriel,” Michael said loudly, getting his attention. Gabriel snapped his head back to the attention of the group. He looked at Sandolphon for help on what he should say, but the angel simply offered a shrugged. The archangel rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again when he heard a loud, distinct buzzing coming from his phone. He grabbed it quickly and, noticing all the angels move in closer to take a peek at what he was doing, Gabriel held it closer to himself to check it. Sure enough, a notification popped up, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile at seeing the name 'Prince 🅱' pop up on screen.

“Important business?” Michael asked, cocking an eyebrow and grinning smugly. Never had Gabriel felt more disgusted by a fellow celestial being. 

“Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, this may take a bit.” 

Without waiting for a response from the others, the archangel stood up from his chair and walked away, leaving the rest to stare at him in disbelief. He knew as soon as he left the room that they'd begin to gossip. Angels seldom did anything else. 

° ° ° 

"They're just so annoying, Beezlebub! It's always 'work work work' with them, except they don't do the work, they tell me what needs to be fixed and I have to follow through with giving orders. I always have to be the bad guy. I'm archangel fucking Gabriel! Not some messenger boy!" 

Gabriel was sunk low into a rather angular grey couch, the sleeves of his white buttoned up shirt rolled up, and his grey suite jacket hung on a coat hanger. Even his hair was slightly ruffled from running his hands through it out of stress. He seldom allowed himself to look so unprofessional, but the two leaders had spent enough time in each other's presence to grow a bit more comfortable. He let out a defeated sigh, and watched the Prince of Hell gaze out the large windows of the apartment, and down below into the busy city streets. There was a time in which he would have assumed the demon wasn't listening to him, but he'd soon found out that if Beezlebub was board of something, they would simply shout the word "Boring!" over and over until Gabriel stopped. Had it been anyone else that did this, he'd be furious, but with the Prince, he didn't mind all that much.

"Why do you own this human shelter?" Beezlebub asked, taking advantage of the silence to satisfy their curiosity. They were still looking out the crystal clear windows, eyes fixed on a specific thing now. Gabriel stood up and made his way over to them. He made an amused 'hmm' sound as he realised they were keenly watching an elderly woman feeding a few pigeons from a bench. The Prince elbowed him sharply in the side, glowering up at the archangel for having laughed at them. Gabriel simply shook his head, small smile still on his face. He turned around to look back at his open apartment, wondering himself just why he had bought it- yes, he had, and still actively was, paying money to rent the place. 

"Suppose I had hoped it would bring me closer to understanding humanity," he answered, eyes darting around the room. It was all very white, almost too white. Gabriel had picked a place that made him feel as close to Heaven as possible, which he felt he'd done very well in. All furniture was either white, or a soft grey in colour, and the large windows gave an exquisite lighting that practically lit up the room in the mornings. The only strike of colour to be seen was the green of the small plants he had scattered about.  
"I had also hoped for a place of my own, to get away from it all from time to time. Work can get tiring," he said, a note of honesty in his voice. Beezlebub snorted in amusement. 

"That didn't work out so well did it? I'm here" 

"Yes, I suppose you are. You're hardly work though. What I mean to say is- unlike Michael, Sandalphon, and the others, I do find your presence... welcoming." 

Gabriel expected another laugh from the demon, a bit of judgement, perhaps a harsh remark. But what he received instead was, well, silence. The archangel turned around, expecting Beezlebub to still be looking out the window, perhaps not hearing his words. This what not the case. 

Instead, Gabriel turned around to see a very stiff standing Lord of Flies, facing him, blue eyes wide in surprise, and a soft reddish pink creeping into their cheeks, turning their porcelain skin into something that almost, dare he say, look lively. 

"Heloo~" he said, waving a hand in front of the shell shocked demon. Beezlebub blinked and shook their head, fly hat almost falling off as they did so. They grabbed onto it with both hands, pulling it down in an attempt to hide as much of themselves as possible. It was now evident that Beezlebubs cheeks where becoming a bright red from embarrassment. 

"I find your presence adequate," they mumbled, almost impossible to make out. But Gabriel had heard, and by God did it make his corporeal heart swell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel consults two lovely idiots for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading we die like men

It had been a little over a year since the failed apocalypse. Everyone had been counting the days, each for their own personal reasons. Heaven and Hell, as a reminder of what not to do again. Crowley and Aziraphale, as the one year celebration of their freedom. And Gabriel and Beezlebub? The date marked the beginning of their slow descent into romance. Gabriel had found time to take off of work and convinced the Prince if Hell to meet him for diner at his flat. He'd spent an hour attempting to cook, which ended terribly, so the archangel had conjured up a rather excellent spread of food, and of course, a few bottles of wine. 

Beezlebub had shown up dressed rather well to their usual attire, changing their old ruffled clothes in for a black cord button dress and grey striped long sleeve shirt underneath. The signature red sash, of course, stayed on. 

The two talked about their day over a glass of wine and dinner. Gabriel didn't eat much, apart from a few grapes and slices of cheese, but he was glad to see that Beezlebub was on their third helping of ham, with no loss for appetite in sight. As the night grew on and the two grew drunker, Gabriel found his confidence growing, but his judgement clouding. He had made a terrible attempt at joking at some point. Ot had backfired, and Beezlebub laughed a genuine, happy laugh, sloshing a bit of their drink onto their dress. The archangel quickly miracled up a napkin, and was at the other end of the table in a heartbeat, dabbing lightly at the spill. He took notice of the stillness of Beezlebub's form, and stopped, drawing himself back. The two made eye contact for a long while, and Gabriel felt his breath catch in his throat. The Lord of Flies slowly leaned forward, icy eyes darting darting from Gabriel's lavender eyes, to his lips, and back to his eyes again. The archangel swallowed thickly, eyes wide as he prepared for what was about to happen. 

Beezlebub pressed their lips against Gabriel's, a soft dull buzz coming from somewhere within the back of their throat. Gabriel, to be very honest, found it adorable, almost as if the demon was purring. He repeated the Prince's lip movements, finding comfort in the warmth and softness. And as sudden as Beezlebub had decided to lock lips, the pulled back, the beginnings of a frown on their face. Gabriel tried to lean forwards for more, but upon seeing their face, drew back in confusion. 

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. They shook their head, black fringy hair swaying as they did so. 

"No. No. Itzzzz just..." they fumbled with their words, not making eye contact with Gabriel. "We're drunk. You're an archangel. I'm a Duke of Hell. Thizzzz," they gestured vaguely around, between the two of them and to the half eaten meal. They grumbled unintelligibly, a few flies beginning to swarm around their head, a low buzz starting up. Defeatedly, pinching the bridge of their nose. "Itzz too fast. Maybe we're going too fast." 

Gabriel was at a loss for words, and his mouth fell open as he tried to grasp for words. Of course he'd respect Beezlebub's opinion, but he HAD thought they were going slow. The farthest they've were slight words of endearment- mainly from Gabriel, but he knew Beezlebub said things that where meant to be kind- and a total of one hug and three hand holds, all of which only lasted at most 30 seconds. He was utterly flabbergasted as to how slow they should go. Or did they mean Gabriel was moving too fast? Should he not do anything until Beezlebub made the moves? Should he-

As he was still thinking, there was a soft snap, and he realised Beezlebub had just miracled themselves away, probably back to Hell. He groaned, reaching for the bottle of wine. Boy, did he feel like shit. 

\- - - 

Crowley and Aziraphale had spent the rainy night indoors at the bookstore, Aziraphale pouring over a rather intriguing new book, while Crowley lay in his lap, gazing up at the angel lovingly. 

"You know dear, there are more valuable ways for you to spend your evening than in my lap," Aziraphale said, not taking his eyes off the pages. He did however, shift the book into one hand, and twirl the demon's red hair with his fingers. 

"Yeeeah but I-" 

He was cut off by the very distinct sound of someone attempting to open the locked bookstore door. Both heads shot up and turned to see what was going on, as it was pulled a few more times, the bell jingling slightly. There was a muffled cursing, followed by silence, and the door lock clicked. Crowley was up in an instant headed to see who had just broken in to the store. 

"Oi! Whoever you are, I'm giving you to the count of- oh. Oh! What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" 

A very wet, and very obviously drunk archangel stood at the front, one hand supporting his weight by holding onto a smaller shelf, while the other firmly grasped an almost empty bottle of wine. His hair was a mess and his eyes where puffy and red, leaving him looking more like a drunk homeless man than a high ranking celestial being. 

Aziraphale let out a soft gasp upon seeing the new arrival, and instinctively moved to help him. Crowley however, let out a low warning growl before anything could happen, and Aziraphale stopped, standing nervously back, clearly torn on what he should do. 

"What's your business here Gabriel?" the demon asked firmly, not even attempting to hide the venom in his voice. 

Gabriel took a few steps forward shakily, and put on one of his signature fake smiles. He was soaking wet from the rain, and his wet now dark grey suit clung to his frame desperately. He was dripping water all over Aziraphale's new welcome mat, and the only thing holding the angel back from scolding the other at his disrespect, was all around how pitiful he looked. 

" 'mm here for some gu-guidance from y'all" he said slowly, drawing out the L's in his last word for far too long. 

"Oh for Heaven's sake, sober up you buffoon!" Aziraphale shouted, his cheeks growing pink when he realised he'd insulted his superior. Crowley raised an eyebrow and was impressed with the angel's outburst. 

Gabriel stood there quietly for a bit, looking at the bottle in his hand. It took longer than expected, as if the archangel had suddenly forgotten how to sober himself up. He did, eventually get it right though, and when fully clear in the head, he attempted to slick back his wet hair and as gracefully as one possibly can, shake the water from his clothes.

"Just.. Come along and we'll get you situated," Aziraphale said, softer this time. Crowley was displeased to say the least, but his obvious gestures of hatred towards the guest where silenced by a harsh look from Aziraphale. 

Gabriel fiddled with a few books and knick nacks as he trailed behind the two, switching out his now almost full bottle of wine for a dusty book that looked half interesting.   
"I would like to ah, apologize for the... less than desirable appearance." the Archangel's usual tone of confidence and superiority was gone, a shocking realisation for everyone.   
"With all due respect though, I do have a problem and you, as far as I can tell, don't."

Aziraphale rolled let out a soft huff as he pulled a wool blanket out from a basket and handed it to Crowley, who very quickly launched it with as much force as possible at Gabriel's face.   
"Thank you," the archangel mumbled quietly, already covering himself in the blanket to warm his freezing body. 

Shockingly enough, of all the things to happen in that small timeframe of Gabriel showing up, it was the 'thank you' that really tipped him off that something was wrong. Never in all of time had Crowley ever known the archangel to be polite, and especially not to a demon, and Crowley no less. All worries that this may be a trap to catch the two vanished, because not even Gabriel could be polite while acting. 

"Right! Well what's the issue then, Gabe my boy!" Crowley said cheerily, slumping onto the couch across from him. Aziraphale quickly sat down next to Crowley, giving him a warning glare, but let him continue. They where both curious as to what the heavenly warrior could possibly need. 

"Well, it's all a bit... hypocritical of me to come to you for such things, but your really the only ones that can help. I've got no one else to turn to," 

He looked between the two. Aziraphale was practically on the edge of his seat in anticipation of the news, and Crowley? At first glance he seemed uninterested, his glasses hiding what those snakey eyes where doing, but Gabriel could see how his shoulders where tensed, as if he was bracing himself for what was to be said. Aziraphale cought his glance, and nodded gently, edging Gabriel on. He took in a deep breath and continued. 

"As you both know, I'm in charge if most things in Heaven, and Beezlebub is well, as the numerous titles suggests, Prince if Hell. After you two's... meddling with the apocalypse, it was expected if us to meet frequently and discuss what to do next. Well we," he hesitated, searching for the right words. Beezlebub didn't know he was here, and Gabriel knew if they found out he'd been spilling everything to these two traitors, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Or worse yet, he wouldn't hear from Beezlebub at all. "We got comfortable with each other." he settled on. Yes, that was an excellent way of phrasing things. He smiled at himself, pleased. 

"So you and Beezlebub are...Acquaintances? Friends? I fail to see how we are of importance," Aziraphale said, furrowing his brow in confusion. Before Gabriel could say anything, which was good because a few demeaning words would have definitely been said, Crowley let out a short, malicious laugh. 

"No angel," Crowley said whilst still looking at Gabriel, the grin still on his face. "He's not just grown close to the Lord of the Flies, he's catching feelings. Isn't that right Gabe?"

Crowley reached a long hand out to his partner and grabbed their hand, all the intention in the world of making Gabriel jealous. Aziraphale gripped at the demon's hand absent mindedly as he gaped at Gabriel in absolute disbelief. 

"No!" he sputtered out instinctively, then shut his mouth, embarrassed at the outburst. "Yeah," he said, quieter now, his voice almost a whisper, causing the other two to lean in a bit to hear him. "They have feelings too, it's not one sided! But- but I've been the one making the moves and i know demons aren't well at this sort of stuff -no offense Crowley- but they kissed me tonight! And it was wonderful! Like, really wonderful! As heavenly as a demon can get! And then they said it was too fast. We're too fast. What does that even mean? THEY KISSED ME"

Gabriel was struggling to catch his breath as he spoke at this point, forgetting it wasn't even necessary to breath. His heart was beating fast and his eyes began to burn again, threatening to spill out more tears. This was the most emotion he'd had in such a long time, and it was shameful, honestly. So he buried his face into his hands, attempting to compose himself. 

"Oh how the turntables have... tabled." Crowley said. He couldn't quite remember how the phrase went, but he hoped it hurt the archangel all the same. It did, and Aziraphale decided that was enough. He smacked Crowley on the shoulder, just hard enough to get his point across which was 'shut it or you'll be sleeping on the couch for another decade', and then the white angel got up and sat next to Gabriel, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Er- there there," Aziraphale said attempting to be comforting. To everyone's surprise, it did bring the archangel out from hiding behind his hands. He quickly pawed at his face, hiding the tears, though everyone knew he'd been crying. 

"This is probably all just big misunderstanding. Beezlebub probably doesn't even like me. That's fine. It's fine! Honestly, totally, one hundred percent fine." He was rambling on in an attempt to convince himself he didn't need Beezlebub's affection. The plan, was not working.

Crowley, who had very much been enjoying every last bit of the angel's mental breakdown, had a sudden realization through all the rambling. "Hey angel, could Gabriel and I have a moment alone?"

Both angels looked up when they heard those words. Where it not for the soft kindness in his voice, Gabriel would have expected Crowley intended to kill him. But Aziraphale nodded and got up, busying himself with making tea in the kitchen. It was just the two of them now, archangel and demon. 

"Do you love them?" Crowley said simply once Aziraphale was out of earshot. Gabriel hesitated, eyes wide at the abrupt question. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Listen. I'll help you if it's love and not just 6000 years of no sex life. So can you, archangel fucking Gabriel, look me in the eyes and tell me this is love?" 

Gabriel hesitated, something catching in his throat. He'd thought endlessly on the topic of loving Beezlebub. He loved all creatures, just as She intended, but there was something rather different about how he felt when around the Prince of Hell. He didn't know what it was, but it did sort of feel the same as his love for all other creatures, except more, concentrated? 

"I... I don't,know?" he said, almost shamefully. Emotions where such fickle things, and Gabriel was absolute trash at deciphering them. 

Crowley leaned back, relaxing into the couch. "Oh yeah, you're in love alright." he said matter of factly, a smile creeping onto his face. "How far have you gotten? Just the one kiss, or have there been more?" 

He shook his head quickly. "No, no that was the first we've done something like that! How was it when you kissed Aziraphale? Where you both certain the timing was good? How long did it take to get to that point?" Gabriel was rattling off questions left and right, not even thinking before asking. Crowley felt his face flush. 

"That's personal!" he hissed, and Gabriel fell silent again, and Crowley sighed. "But if you must know... It went about as good as your experience, though we both came out knowing what the other wanted from the relationship. Communication is key Gabriel. If you really want to know what Beezlebub means, ask them yourself. No flashy meetings or romantic gestures. Simply meet up, and talk. Tell them how you feel. And yes," he glared, and pointed back to where Aziraphale was. "Demons can be romantic. Do you really think that angelic mess of a creature is the romantic one ?" 

Gabriel left that night in better spirits, a plan on his mind he was about to put into action, and a better understanding of Crowley and Aziraphale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in a bar as the title suggests. Beelzebub totally has a seperate human family made up of ruff n' tuff bikers

There are many things Gabriel finds repulsive. There are so many things in fact, most pertaining to the human race, that he could write a book on it. He's thought about such things, but always pushes these thoughts to the back of his head. He isn't the scribe of God after all. That the Metatron's job. He does come close to writing that book and publishing it all in the same evening however, when he finds himself outside of a particulalry rowdy bar, his entranced blocked by two large burly men who have no intentions of letting him in. 

"Oh come on fellas! I mean no trouble, I simply wish to meet someone here. Is that too muvh to ask?" 

"Who?" one of them asked. They had stopped him from entering, under the impression that he was someone working for the government, on account of his professional clothing and garbage comunication skills. Beelzebub had chosen a fittingly sinful place to frequent for drinks, and it was proving to be a pain in the ass for the archangel. 

"A uh- short fellow. About this tall-" he motioned his hand out, raising it to about the size of a toddler. He really didn't remember how tall Beelzebub was, only that it was much shorter than himself. "Wild black hair, crazy eyes. Slight resemblance to that of a common house flie? They come here often… or so I'm told." 

It had taken quite a bit of digging and coexing from the Disposable Demons to get the information on Beelzebub's whereabouts. Apparently it had been days since Hell had seen their leader, and they where begining to worry. Gabriel had come to the biker bar off somewhere in deep southern Texas looking for the prince- being told it was the best place to go first.   
The two goons looked to each other, folding their arms in a judgemental way. Any sign of anger was now replaced with with amusement and disbelief. 

"You that fancy boy Bee's been sulkin' about all week?" the second man asked. The first punched him in the arm, shushing him quickly, as if important information had just been leaked. Gabriel lit up, extatic that he did have the right place, and that better yet, Beelzebub was thinking about him. Sulking even! 

He nodded his head quickly.  
"Yes! I've come to have a talk with Beelze- er, Bee, if that's alright with you?"   
Gabriel forced every cell in his body to act kind, forcing a rather large smile at them. The two men seemed to hesitate, whispering to each other a bit, before finally stepping aside and letting Gabriel into the building. 

The bar was dimly lit and smelled of smoke, gasoline, and freshly brewed beer. It made Gabriel's nose crinkle a bit in disgust- he'd always prefered a classier place to drink his wine, though the scents he smelled now where definitly fitting for the people he was looking at. They where turning to glare at him as he walked past tables, a few even snarling and baring their teeth. A part of Gabriel's mind wondered if Beelzebub came here because it reminded them of Hell. He filed it away to potentially ask about later. 

The archangel strained to look through the dim lights and haze of smoke creeping around the room from a few groups of smokers, when he caught sight of that unmistakable little fly bobbing up and down as it sat atop a head of untamed hair. 

“Beelzebub!” he called out, and pushed onwards, reaching the prince of Hell at the bar in the corner. They where suprised to see Gabriel, to say the least. 

"What," they buzzed through gritted teeth. "Do you think you're doing here?" 

"I had hoped after a being apart to collect our thoughts, that we could talk about our last 'meeting', and communicate how we wish to continue onwards." 

He said all this all while pouring himself a glass of whatever Beelzebub had infront of them before he'd sat down, hoping it would give them a sense that Gabriel knew what he was doing. In reality, he'd rehearsed many lines in his head the entire morning, and was deep down still shaking with anxieties. He took a sip, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the flavor, before downing the whole glass to soothe his nerves. Beelzebub stayed quiet. Gabriel took this as his queue to continue talking, and hoped the demon wpuld pop in when they felt like finally speaking. 

"First thing's first. I like you. I like you a lot. You're a demon, I'm an angel- this bit is obvious. We are exact polar enemies. And yet your small disapearence has left me realising that I can't live without you. I become an utter mess of an angel. I've groveled and asked for help from people I despise. All for you." He paused, looking at Beelzebub for any sign of emotion. They continued to look down at their drink, face unreadable. He sighed quietly.   
"I would give anything to be with you. To hold your hand. To make you laugh. To be the one you fall asleep next to after a long day of work. I would give up everything to live a mundane human life with you. Because I love you." 

"You're an idiot is what you are" they shot back quickly. 

"For what? There is nothing idiotic about my claims!" 

"You could FALL!" Beelzebub hissed, now looking up at him. 

So that's what it was, Gabriel realised. Why the demon had always seemed to hold themselves back, limitting themselves in actions and words of affection. The thought of course, had crossed Gabriel's mind, no doubt about it. But it had always seemed so, unreal. Nobody really would cast him out. For Heaven's sake, nobody had heard from Her since the crucifixion. And in the offchance it did happen? 

"Oh Beelzebub…" he said softly, reaching out a hand to put ontop of theirs. He half expected them to quickly pull back, or shoot him a warning look. But neither happened, and Gabriel sat there, holding their hand.   
"The chances are so slim. And if it really did... well, what's the worst that can happen? I get cast out into Hell? Become a demon like you? It sounds as though She'd be doing me a favour with that one," he said, attempting to joke. 

Beelzebub let out a small laugh, shaking their head slowly, though the smile still stayed on their face. "You're an idiot, ya know thatzzz?" 

"Yeah- I'm your idiot." 

° ° ° 

The two spent the rest of the evening drinking away the fears that came with being an angel and a demon in love. 

In love. 

That was something Beelzebub could now think to herself and not automatically shut down their thoughts. They where, in fact, in love with one Archangel Gabriel. It was this acceptance that Beelzebub assumed had given them the courage to invite Gabriel back to their place. 

It was late, and had taken a few drunken snaps before they ended up in the correct room (the collateral damage of the many other places they went to before they arrived in the right room would need to be dealt with eventually, but not tonight). 

Gabriel was laughing giddily to himself as he leaned against a wall to the motel, his legs still particularly wobbly. Beelzebub laughed softly with him, leaning into the angel's side, lost within the folds of his light grey jacket. They stayed like that for a long while, leaning against one another of the dimly lit hallway, simply listening to each other's steady breathes.

Beelzebub brushed their fingers against Gabriel's, a small shudder coursing through them from the contact. It reminded the prince of Hell very vividly of their first time holding hands. Though they'd never admit it, the tingling shock as they touched the angel had scared them, leading Beelzebub to believe even the touch of an angel's skin was akin to that of Holy water. But the shock had passed quickly, leaving Beelzebub craving more contact- just as they did now.

Gabriel latched onto the demon's fingers, intertwining them as Beelzebub guided them deeper into the room, stopping just at the edge of the bed. The demon squeezed tightly at the angel's hand, looking from the bed, and then to Gabriel. 

Beelzebub had wants, desires, and lustful thoughts every time they saw the angel. But the Prince wasn't ready, not yet, and especially bot while they where both tipsy, swaying where they stood as the alcohol coursed through them.'Soon', they thought to themselves. Soon they'd share the more carnal pleasures of being in a relationship, but tonight had been filled with high emotions, leaving the demon thoroughly exhausted. 

"Stay the night?" they said quietly, almost a soft whisper, as if it was spoken any louder, then he would say no. But the angel nodded, soft smile brushing his lips. 

The two undressed, Beelzebub needing to help Gabriel a bit with his buttons as the two fumbled around clumsily. They where both still very drunk, which was perhaps a bad decision for tomorrow morning, but at the moment, the alcohol had loosened up their nerves, leaving both more open and comfortable around each other. 

They slipped into the large cool bed, heads sinking into a large array of fluffy pillows. Beelzebub had always found that when they spoiled themselves and treated themselves to a good long nap, they latched onto pillows and such while unconscious. It was perhaps, a big sign that the Prince of Hell was very lonely, but they had pushed that thought to the back of their mind for a long time. However, it was now begining to emerge as they drifted off to sleep, that Beelzebub had a strong desire to wrap their arms around Gabriel. 

As if sensing this, Gabriel shifted a bit closer, and slowly, as if waiting to see if Beelzebub would deny him the movement, he wrapped an arm around the demon's back and pulled them closer to his bare chest. Beelzebub nuzzled in closer, black hair just tickling his chin as they dozed off, both feeling safe and secure, for the first time in centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated on wether I should write smut for this, and eventually chose against it. I hardly ever get sweet Gabriel and Beelzebub relationship fics. But there will be an upcoming chapter of them doing the devil's tango, just need to decide on how to incorporate it in. 
> 
> As always comments, good or bad, are always welcome :^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub remembers something important & Gabriel spills some info. This is why Michael doesn't tell him anything important

Demons don't dream. They do however, relive memories in a dream like state. They are typically clouded and hard to follow the events of, and for a demon unfortunate enough to experience a nightmare, these feelings of confusion and heightened emotion are amplified by the thousands. Tonight Beelzebub had drawn the proverbial short straw, and Remembered...

The first thought that came to the Prince's mind as they awoke to find themselves standing in a bloodied and trampled field was, 'This toga really leaves room to breathe'. This thought came as great importance to the eventual piecing together of what was happening, seeing as Beelzebub had never owned a toga before, and certainly not in white and- was that blood? They gazed down at their feet and saw the bleeding corporeal form of Michael, eyes wide as a pair of trembling hands - Beelzebub's, they realized- held a sword out at the angel. Questions now swarmed the demon's mind, but before they could ask any of them, words where coming out of their mouth unwillingly. It was as if Beelzebub had been possessed by some other creature, who spoke clearly, not a hint of their signature buzz to be heard. 

"I don't want to do this Michael, you know that. Call your angels off and we can end the fighting. It doesn't have to be this way." 

Michael let out a dark laugh, pity filling her eyes. She shifted from where she half lay on the ground, and held her chin high, attempting to restore some dignity.   
"You speak of peace, but need I remind you it was your kind who went against Her orders. Her simple rules that you insisted upon questioning! How dare you Zebûl!"   
The archangel was rising as she spoke, and Beelzebub felt the body they where in take a few steps back in fear. The Prince all but screamed at their body, doing their best to take control, but nothing worked. 

Beelzebub looked to their sides, and noticed more and more angels moving forwards, outnumbering those on their side by the hundreds.   
"Rebels, all of you! Your kind will be punished for your crimes against God," 

The voice speaking was familiar. Beelzebub didn't want to look, didn't want the confirmation of who it was, but the blasted body they where in turned back to look at the speaker. And there stood Gabriel, leading the crowd with Michael now, brandishing his weapons and a smile. It wasn't the sort of smile he reserved for Beelzebub in their time alone, but rather a wicked grin that was so serpent like it'd give Crowley a run for his money.

But then, Crowley didn't exist yet did he? Not as a demon yet, at least. Beelzebub was slowly piecing together what was going on around them, and realized with great dawning horror that this was when they fell. When they all fell. 

Michael had fallen somewhere into the ever growing mob of angels, and Beelzebub into the group of terrified rebels. Their eyes widened in horror as they realised what was about to happen. Beelzebub had blocked it all out before, but now they remembered. 

"Stop! Stop! Don't retreat, it's a trap!" they managed to yell, thankful that they had gotten control of their own body now, though it was all for nothing. The angels behind Beelzebub continued to retreat, and Heaven's Warriors fell back, slowing their pace.

The trampled field began to shift, the land cracking with a loud Snap! under the feet of the Beelzebub. There was a low rumble and flow of hot air as the ground split open. Shrieks and cries could be heard all around, and one particular angel with long red hair lay near Beelzebub's feet,clutching to the quickly sloping ground as they cried out to Her.   
"Please God! I don't want to Fall. Please spare me!" 

Beelzebub grabbed the pathetic angel's hand as they began to fall down, down, down, into the pool of boiling sulfur. There was some console in being able to offer comfort to at least one demon this go around, even if it was by chance, Crowley. 

As the sound of screams and bubbling splashes grew, and the scent of sulfur overpowered them all, Beelzebub tightened her grip on the hand they where holding, and closed their eyes, ready to burn. 

\- - - 

They woke up in bed with a jolt, skin tingling from the now fading memory of the boiling sulfuric pools on their skin. Beelzebub was breathing heavily, and their hand, which had moments prior been holding Crowley's, now grasped tightly at scratchy bedsheets. Beelzebub continued to hold onto the sheets as they attempted to control themselves. Their eyes where wide with fear, and although the demon insisted to anyone they met that they couldn't cry- it was a lie, proven now by the hot tears now streaming down their face. 

"Hng, Bee..?" a groggy voice said from the darkness of the room. It was Gabriel. He reached out a hand to them, and quick as a fly, Beelzebub pulled their hand away, curling it up to their side.  
"Bee? What's wrong?" he asked, shifting to see her in the dark. 

Now it is important to consider in this moment, that Beelzebub is a demon. A demon who has not cried in ages. A demon who has kept Hell together since the beginning. A demon, who for the first time in forever, just remembered their last moments as an angel- which is almost unheard of. Beelzebub had a lot to say to the simple question of 'what's wrong'. So they picked out the most important part of what was spinning around in their head. 

"Do you remember when I fell?" 

Gabriel freezes. He had been in the process of reaching out to grab the Prince's hand to comfort them, but he's stopped, frozen, his fingertips just barely brushing up against Beelzebub's own hand. He takes a moment to answer.   
"No?"   
It's more of a question than an honest answer, and Beelzebub is fuming. Raging. Cursing to God and Satan alike. 

"You lie!" they hiss, jerking away from Gabriel's reach. The archangel is sputtering, trying to fix what they've said and calm down the lord of flies, but it's too late. Beelzebub is storming around the still dark room, grabbing things while simultaneously miracling clothing back onto themselves. 

"Bee, honest! I didn't even get to see all the action, I was stuck in the back!" 

"Liar! You helped lead the charge! You helped me become thizzz!" Beelzebub gestures to themselves. As splendidly horrible as they try to be, Beelzebub does find times where they wish they where still an angel. A beautiful winged creature of the Heavens, happily serving God. But now they are a caged and clipped of their wings, destined to be trapped in Hell. 

"You're not supposed to remember!" Gabriel says in astonishment, before promptly clamping his mouth shut. He'd just let slip that he had known all demons' memories where wiped. 

Beelzebub, unable to bear anymore, let out a low growl, and disappeared in a puff of smoke and flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, first chapter I wrote that wasn't at 2am?? 
> 
> Also I'm posting this chapter while i still have exactly 666 views on this story so thanks you guys, the devil's on my side this time around :^)
> 
> Side note Baa Zebûl is what some people believe was originally Beelzebub's name in one religion- but they where considered a creature of Heaven. So that's the name i went with for when Michael talks to them 👌


End file.
